Mass Effect : Le temps d'un battement de cil
by Mirlina
Summary: La vie d'une Asari est bien longue comparée à celle d'une Humaine... Peut-être trop longue. La douleur d'une perte ne s'en va jamais tout à fait. Et vivre avec peut s'avérer difficile. (post ME3, Liara et Mirlina.)


_**Mass Effect : Le temps d'un battement de cil.**_

Le bar commençait à se remplir en ce milieu d'après-midi. L'Asari était assise dans son coin, seule. De sa main, elle touillait sa boisson, comme depuis près de cinq minutes, songeuse. Son regard balayait la pièce sans la voir cependant qu'elle repensait à son dernier voyage dans la bordure skylienne. Combien de planètes avait-elle visité en tout et pour tout dans le siècle passé ? En réalité, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Et au final, cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Elle errait sous l'impulsion de sa mère, à la recherche d'un but, de quelque chose capable de lui redonner le sourire. Bien sûr, en près d'un siècle, elle avait ri, fait la fête, profité de la vie. Mais jamais le vide dans son coeur ne s'était réparé, jamais il ne s'était refermé. Elle laissa échapper un soupir morne et se repositionna sur sa chaise, sa cuisse commençant à l'élancer et à devenir insensible. Le dernier monde où elle avait fait halte était Elysium. Une colonie fondée par l'Alliance, désormais pleinement cosmopolite. Ses rues bondées, ses citoyens pressés, son activité constante lui avaient laissé un sentiment de frustration. Là bas, comme partout, la vie suivait son cours, bien loin de ses attentes ou de ses préoccupations. Elle avait la sensation d'essayer de reprendre un train en marche sans jamais parvenir à poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied dessus, laissée à l'abandon sur le bas côté. Au final, elle ignorait ce que sa mère attendait d'elle. Ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle trouve. Elle même semblait avoir fait le deuil, ce qui plongeait la jeune Asari dans une mélancolie plus profonde encore. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir en songeant à la façon dont les autres Asaris la percevaient. Sa mère lui avait dis : Tu as ta sensibilité propre. Et c'est ce qui plaisait à ton père. Son père... Pourquoi les Asaris se mettaient-elles en couple avec des Humains ? Leur espérance de vie était si infime comparée à la leur... Ils venaient et repartaient, en l'espace d'un instant, pour ne laisser qu'une douleur qui jamais ne se refermait.

Elle avait aimé son père... Elle aimait son père ! Et la douleur de sa disparition ne s'était jamais résorbée. Elle sentit une larme poindre au coin de son oeil et l'essuya bien vite, se refusant de se laisser aller à la mélancolie. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge près d'elle et posa sa main sur la chaise à coté de la sienne. La jeune femme releva la tête avec un sourire qui disparu aussitôt en découvrant une Humaine.

\- Vous savez, je pense que votre boisson est bien mélangée maintenant. (Déclara celle-ci dans un sourire.)

Elle avait les cheveux d'un rouge profond, noués en une queue de cheval et des yeux d'un bleu marine pur. L'Asari resta silencieuse devant l'affirmation de l'Humaine, gardant son regard fixé sur sa chevelure.

\- Cette chaise est libre ? (S'enquit la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire.)

L'Asari referma la bouche et se racla la gorge, détournant les yeux.

\- Oui... Enfin...

\- Je ne vous embêterais pas longtemps.

L'Humaine prit place et posa sa bouteille sur la table, empli d'un liquide vert que l'Asari ne parvint à identifier.

\- Je m'appelle Kaicy.

Elle fit jouer ses doigts sur le nacre du meuble et attendit patiemment une réponse de l'Asari. Voyant que celle-ci demeurait silencieuse, elle reprit la parole.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien morose.

\- Et vous bien joyeuse...

\- Vous avez des soucis ?

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

\- Oh, rien. Discuter un peu...

L'Asari se renfonça dans son siège, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel avec son interlocutrice.

\- Je ne crois pas être la personne la mieux placée pour ça.

Elle laissa son regard courir dans la salle, voyant pour la première fois les tables qui parsemaient le bar. La plupart étaient occupées par des groupes entiers qui buvaient et discutaient joyeusement.

\- Vous êtes seule. Dans votre coin. (Répondit Kaicy avec douceur.)

\- Je vous remercie pour votre condescendance... Mais c'est un choix, vous savez.

\- Et pourtant, il ne semble pas vous ravir. (Nota Kaicy d'un ton amical.)

\- J'ai mes raisons. Des raisons qu'un Humain ne peut pas comprendre. (Répliqua l'Asari d'une voix acerbe.)

\- Mon espèce vous dérange ?

\- Non... (Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, croisant de nouveau le regard de l'Humaine.) Pas du tout, c'est juste que...

Kaicy se pencha légèrement sur la table, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'Asari.

\- Dites-moi.

L'intéressée ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, peinant à trouver ses mots, troublée.

\- C'est... (Commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.)

\- Je vois que je tombe mal. (Fit une voix sur sa gauche.)

L'Asari tourna la tête, prise au dépourvu, et offrit un franc sourire à la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci le lui rendit, écartant les bras. La jeune femme se leva et s'y engouffra dans une douce étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi, blotties l'une contre l'autre pendant de longues secondes. L'Humaine se redressa et recula d'un pas, gênée.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, Tany.

\- Moi aussi, Kaylah.

\- Tu m'as un petit peu stressée... (Poursuivit sa soeur, amusée.)

\- Et toi, tu es en retard.

\- Je suis de trop, je crois. (Intervint Kaicy.) Je vais vous laisser.

\- Nous sommes soeurs. (Confia Kaylah avec un sourire entendu.) Tu ne nous présentes pas, Tany ?

\- Oh, eh bien...

\- Nous venons à peine de faire connaissance. (Répondit Kaicy, quelque peu mal à l'aise.)

\- Je vois... Alors peut-être serait-ce à moi de vous laisser... (Fit l'Asari d'une voix malicieuse.)

\- Kaylah !

\- Quoi ? Tu pourras venir dîner à la maison. (Répliqua sa soeur, amusée.) Accompagnée peut-être même.

Itany se renfrogna et Kaylah fit un clin d'oeil à l'Humaine. Elle embrassa ensuite sa soeur.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Dîner demain soir.

\- Non mais attend...

\- Vingt heures demain soir, ne sois pas en retard !

Et Kaylah s'éloigna sans plus attendre, sous le regard ahuri d'Itany.

\- Kaylah ! (S'écria-t-elle avant de souffler pour elle même : ) J'y crois pas...

Elle se laissa choir sur sa chaise d'un air morne. Kaicy demeura droite et se racla finalement la gorge après un long silence gêné.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

Itany balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle ne reste jamais longtemps de toute façon.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû vous déranger. Je vais vous laisser...

\- Non, asseyez-vous. (Devant l'hésitation de l'Humaine, elle ajouta avec un sourire : ) S'il vous plait.

Kaicy lui sourit en retour et reprit place face à l'Asari.

\- C'est donc votre soeur.

Itany acquiesça.

\- ça se voit tant que ça ? (Fit-elle d'une voix pleine d'ironie.)

\- Et maintenant, je connais votre nom. (Continua Kaicy d'un ton victorieux.)

\- C'est vrai. C'est le minimum pour demain soir.

Kaicy dévisagea l'Asari. Mais celle-ci évitait sciemment son regard depuis de longues secondes déjà.

\- Elle n'était pas sérieuse je suppose...

\- Libre à vous de ne pas venir. Mais... Si, elle était sérieuse.

\- Vraiment ?

Itany se contenta d'opiner et Kaicy se sentit rougir quelque peu.

\- Mais... Et vous, que désirez-vous ?

Itany tourna son regard vers elle, détaillant son visage. Elle s'attarda sur son nez, ses pommettes, ses lèvres... Et évita ses yeux pour se concentrer sur ses cheveux cependant que l'Humaine y glissait une main, entortillant une mèche le long de ses doigts fins. Leur couleur faisait remonter de nombreux souvenirs en elle, qui la rendèrent mélancolique. Ses doigts plongeaient dans une chevelure similaire, se perdant dans cet océan rouge au contact si doux et soyeux. La complicité de moments privilégies partagés dans une vie qui lui semblait désormais étrangère... Si éloignée...

\- Itany ? (Fit l'Humaine de sa voix douce.)

L'intéressée secoua doucement la tête pour revenir au moment présent.

\- Pardon... Vous disiez ?

Kaicy laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je vous demandais ce que vous vouliez. (Répéta-t-elle avec plus de sérieux, son regard essayant de capter celui de l'Asari.)

\- Je veux... (Commença Itany avant de laisser échapper un soupir.) Je voudrais m'excuser, pour... Mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

\- Je pense que si.

\- Alors, disons que je vous pardonne.

Itany sourit.

\- Et quant au dîner... Pourquoi pas ? Nous avons un peu de temps pour apprendre à nous connaître mieux.

Kaicy opina.

\- D'accord. A vous de commencer.

Itany s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi être venue spécifiquement vers moi ? (S'enquit-elle sans une once de reproche dans la voix.)

\- Comme ça, sans raison. (Répondit l'Humaine après une brève hésitation.)

\- Il y a toujours une raison.

Kaicy fit la moue.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment... Vous sembliez triste... Seule... ça fait deux jours que vous êtes là, perdue dans vos pensées, à cette table, alors je me suis dit... (Elle haussa les épaules.) En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je me suis dit. J'ai juste eu l'envie de venir vous parler...

Itany observa l'Humaine à la dérobée, le regard de celle-ci se faisant désormais fuyant, et lut sa sincérité dans ses traits ainsi que sa confusion. Pourtant, elle supputait qu'il y avait plus...

\- Je vois. (Dit-elle avec amabilité.)

Elle lui offrit un sourire et Kaicy se racla la gorge.

\- A moi de vous poser une question.

\- Je vous écoute.

* * *

Les deux femmes marchaient dans la rue, en se tenant par le bras. Itany n'était pas des plus à l'aise, mais elle devait bien admettre que la présence de l'Humaine lui réchauffait le coeur. Sa compagnie lui était agréable et rendrait peut-être la soirée avec sa famille plus intéressante. Elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Elle portait une robe aux tons mauve avec un petit décolleté des plus ravissants. Le tissu était fin et soulignait délicatement ses formes. Son maquillage était léger, un peu de crayon autour des yeux, de l'ombre à paupière et un rouge à lèvres clair. Son regard en était captivant. De son coté, Itany ne s'était pas maquillée, même si elle avait mis un peu de brillant sur ses lèvres. Sa tenue était plus simple aussi : Une robe bleu qui montait jusqu'au cou, mais laissait le haut de son dos nu à partir des seins, et des gants de la même couleur qui montaient jusqu'à ses coudes.

\- Merci d'être venue, Kaicy.

\- ça promet d'être une soirée intéressante. (Fit celle-ci avec un sourire malicieux.)

\- J'espère qu'elles ne te poseront pas trop de question.

La jeune Humaine rit. Et Itany constata qu'elle aimait ce son.

* * *

Kaicy prit un peu de savon et passa ses mains sous l'eau chaude. Elle avait le coeur qui battait fort et s'efforça de se calmer. Mais excitée comme elle l'était, c'en était presque peine perdue. L'odeur de l'eau savonnée lui parvint aux narines et elle la respira longuement, portant ses mains à son nez. Il y avait une senteur fruitée mélangée à celle de la rose, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir laquelle. Elle laissa tomber et finit de se laver les mains. En tout cas, l'appartement de la famille d'Itany était charmant. Plus grand que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu et très typé terrien. La soirée était agréable, bien que la famille d'Itany aimait à la charrier, ce qui mettait celle-ci dans l'embarras, et n'était pas avare en questions la concernant. Mais Kaicy se sentait bien, malgré la sensation de chaleur dans ses joues. Les Asaris semblaient apprécier les températures élevées... A moins que ça ne soit l'effet du vin. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait aucun regret. Itany elle même semblait plus ouverte, plus abordable, ce qui ne la laissait pas indifférente... Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir et décida de se recoiffer.

Les trois Asaris étaient assises à table, attendant le retour de l'Humaine dans un silence... Tendu.

\- Elle est très jolie. (Déclara sa mère.)

Itany se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour toute réponse, évitant de croiser le regard de sa mère. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencée...

\- Elle lui ressemble. (Poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de la réaction de sa fille.)

\- Stop, Maman ! (S'écria Itany.)

Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres.

\- Bon... Je ne dis plus rien. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à en souffrir.

L'Asari se leva brusquement.

\- Merci pour l'invitation. (Dit-elle avant de lever la voix.) Kaicy, je m'en vais !

Et elle partit en direction de la porte. Kaylah et sa mère allèrent à sa suite.

\- Itany, attend...

\- Non, Maman. (Fit celle-ci d'une voix sombre, lui tournant le dos.) Non...

\- Accorde-moi un instant. Juste un instant, tu veux bien ?

La jeune femme hésita longuement avant de finalement acquiescer. Sa mère retourna dans le salon et disparut durant de longues secondes. Kaylah dévisagea sa soeur d'un regard accusateur.

\- Tany...

\- Kaylah. (Répondit celle-ci d'une voix froide.)

Leur mère revint quelques instants plus tard, un paquet dans les mains. Kaicy se tenait à coté d'elle, l'air perdu mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tiens, Tany. Joyeux anniversaire. Un peu en retard.

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour sa mère et le paquet, le souffle soudainement court. Elle avança des mains tremblantes en direction du cadeau, se figea, puis le prit avec délicatesse. Elle ne défit pas le papier, les doigts crispés dessus, ses yeux fixant le sol.

\- Je... (Souffla-t-elle avec émotion.) Merci, Maman... Merci Kaylah...

\- Rentre bien, chérie.

L'Asari ne fit pas le moindre geste, dans un silence gêné. Sa mère s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Itany s'engouffra alors dans ses bras.

\- Merci... (Soupira-t-elle.)

Sa mère l'enlaça en réponse.

\- On t'aime.

Elle hocha vivement la tête et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient d'emplir ses yeux.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Et elle quitta la maison. Kaicy la suivit, non sans dire au revoir aux deux Asaris.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Non, jeune Kaicy. C'est nous qui sommes désolées.

Kaylah opina pour soutenir sa mère et la jeune Humaine s'éclipsa. Elles échangèrent un long regard.

\- Je la croyais prête.

\- Moi aussi...

Itany était déjà loin quand Kaicy quitta l'immeuble pou rejoindre la rue. Elle l'appela, mais l'Asari ne réduisit pas l'allure. L'Humaine marqua une hésitation avant de finalement courir à sa suite. Elle la rattrapa après quelques secondes pour constater qu'Itany pleurait.

\- Attends-moi.

\- Je suis désolée. Je te remercie d'être venue et...

Kaicy attrapa la main d'Itany et la force à se retourner vers elle. Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard. Le silence étendit son étreinte sur la rue, ne laissant que le faible souffle d'un vent factice. L'Humaine ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, perdant son regard dans les profondeurs insondables de celui de sa compagne. Celle-ci avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, emplis d'une tristesse, d'une détresse dont Kaicy ne pouvait qu'imaginer la portée. Ses doigts caressèrent les siens avant de se refermer dessus avec douceur. Elle fit un pas hésitant, puis un autre. Itany la dévisageait toujours avec la même intensité, ses yeux rivés dans les siens, sans bouger ni prononcer le moindre mot, comme dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait faire. Et c'est alors que l'Humaine l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser tendre mais passionné. La main d'Itany amena celle de Kaicy dans son dos, l'invitant à se blottir contre elle comme de son côté elle allait pour caresser son visage. Elle se fit plus sulfureuse, sa langue se lançant à la rencontre de celle de sa compagne pour la guider dans une danse sensuelle. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elles ne se séparent, chacune désireuse de reprendre son souffle. Itany se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fermés, son front reposant contre la joue de l'Humaine, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux. Les mains de Kaicy glissaient le long de son dos, lui procurant de nombreux frissons des plus agréables. Ses doigts continuaient de s'entortiller dans les cheveux de sa compagne, lui faisant parvenir les effluves de son parfum sucré. A cet instant précis, elle se sentait bien, comme jamais depuis un siècle. Son visage se décomposa alors et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir le sourire franc de Kaicy. Mais en voyant son expression, elle le perdit aussitôt. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'Asari qui se défit de l'étreinte. Des tremblements secouèrent son corps, ses lèvres et elle hoqueta. Kaicy la dévisagea sans comprendre, une main tendue vers elle. Et Itany recula plus encore.

\- Je suis désolée... (Souffla-t-elle avant de se détourner.)

\- Itany...

\- Ne me suis pas... (Supplia-t-elle.)

Et elle s'enfuit dans la nuit, laissant l'Humaine seule. Celle-ci garda les yeux rivés sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'une rue. Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste, plongée dans la plus totale des incompréhension, troublée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

_Et maintenant ?_ Ce fut la seule question qui traversa son esprit, l'unique pensée cohérente dans la multitude d'émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. Elle se sentit soudain fatiguée, à bout de force et l'espace d'une seconde, éprouva l'irrépressible envie de n'avoir jamais connu l'Asari. Elle était sur le point de reprendre sa route, de tirer un trait sur la soirée... Quand elle revit son visage. La peine de l'Asari, sa mélancolie... Ce désir de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre elle sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en déterminer l'origine, à en comprendre le pourquoi. Etait-elle la seule des deux à avoir ressenti cette tension, cette passion ? Ce faisait-elle des illusions ? Itany n'avait fais montre d'aucun intérêt à son égard, en fin de compte, en dehors de cet unique baiser... Et elle l'avait repoussée, rejetant par la même ce moment de pure passion, de partage...

Et pourtant... Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tirer un trait, à abandonner. Elle ne le voulait pas... L'Asari était difficile à cerner, à approcher... Mais elle n'en était que plus attirante à ses yeux... Et elle savait qu'en tournant le dos maintenant, elle le regretterait, que son visage la hanterait, ainsi que le désir simple de la serrer contre elle. Ses yeux fixèrent l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Puis, elle tourna les talons.

* * *

L'Asari ouvrit la porte suite aux coups répétés sur le battant, dont le bruit résonnait à travers tout l'appartement. Elle resta indécise un instant en voyant l'Humaine puis se décala. En réalité, son retour ne la surprenait pas tant que ça, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi... Rapide.

\- Entrez.

L'Humaine pénétra dans l'appartement et elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, un verre posé devant elles, une bouteille trônant au centre de la table. Le silence avait imposé ses droits sur la salle et les femmes échangèrent des regards soutenus.

\- Vous devez me prendre pour une folle, à m'imposer ainsi... (S'exprima finalement Kaicy.)

\- Que s'est-il passé ? (S'enquit Kaylah d'une voix douce mais ferme.)

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, troublée.

\- Je sais pas... (Elle se passa une main sur le front.) Nous nous sommes embrassées, puis... Elle est partie, comme horrifiée.

\- Vous lui plaisez. (Déclara l'Asari d'une voix confiante.)

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Je connais ma soeur. Elle est peut-être douée pour se cacher des choses, mais pas à moi. (Elle marqua une pause.) Vous savez, je suis arrivée au bar au moment où vous l'accostiez. Je vous ai observées.

\- Observées ?

\- Oui.

Kaicy essaya de dissimuler son malaise, sentant le regard inquisiteur des deux Asaris sur sa personne. Soudain, elle pensa qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

\- Et... (Elle déglutit.) Qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- J'ai vu Itany s'efforcer de vous ignorer.

Kaicy regarda son verre avec gravité.

\- Je l'ai abordé parce qu'elle me plaisait... (Avoua-t-elle d'une voix guère plus haute qu'un murmure.)

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. (Intervint la mère de Kaylah d'un ton amical.)

L'humaine sourit d'un air gêné.

\- Ce... C'est une situation assez bizarre... (Dit-elle après quelques instants, en se dandinant légèrement sur sa chaise.)

\- Nous comprenons. (Affirma la mère.) Je pense que je ne serais guère à l'aise non plus à votre place.

Kaicy acquiesça en inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage. Elle planta alors son regard dans celui azur de Kaylah.

\- Vous pensez que c'est réciproque, donc.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle fuis ?

L'asari se pinça les lèvres, le visage grave.

\- C'est... Une longue histoire. Ce n'est pas contre vous...

\- Quelle histoire ?

Kaylah secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je n'aurais pas du vous inviter... Elle... Je pensais qu'elle... (Elle soupira.) Mais j'avais tort...

\- Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Kaylah plongea son regard dans celui de l'Humaine.

\- Vous êtes libre, Kaicy. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de... Rester...

Celle-ci inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle en vaut la peine.

Kaylah observa l'Humaine durant de longues secondes, silencieuse, la jaugeant. Finalement, elle tourna son regard vers sa mère. Celle-ci opina.

\- Très bien. La première chose à savoir, c'est que notre père était une Humaine.

\- Mirlina Shepard. (Ajouta sa mère.)

Kaicy dévisagea les deux Asaris, bouche bée.

\- La Shepard ? (S'écria-t-elle, estomaquée.)

Kaylah lui offrit un petit sourire sans joie.

\- La Shepard, en effet. (Dit-elle d'un ton las avant de prendre une inspiration.) Au sortir de la guerre, les victimes se comptaient par millions. Par milliards... Nombre de familles étaient en deuil. Nos parents ont alors adopté un enfant, une fille : Notre grande soeur. C'était aussi une Hmaine, dont les cheveux étaient comme les vôtres.

\- Et comme ceux de ma femme. (Souffla Liara avec mélancolie.)

\- Elle s'appelait Johanna. Notre enfance fut des plus... Normale. (Déclara Kaylah avec un

sourire.) Nous aimions nos parents, notre soeur, et ils nous aimaient en retour. Itany était très proche de notre père, attachée à elle à un point qu'il est difficile à imaginer. Et... Les années passant, l'amour d'Itany pour Johanna est passé de celui d'une soeur... A celui d'une amante.

" Mais nous sommes des Asaris. S'installer aussi jeune était impensable, même pour Itany. Elle a commencé à partir à la découverte de l'univers. De plus en plus régulièrement, de plus en plus longtemps... Comme si le temps ne comptait pas... J'en viens à penser qu'elle a fini par oublier... Oublier qu'elles étaient... Humaines...

Kaylah se tut un instant, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot. Elle but une gorgée de vin et se racla la gorge. Kaicy attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne, coulant des regards réguliers vers Liara qui semblait plongée dans une tristesse au moins tout aussi grande.

\- Johanna suivit Itany durant des décennies. Un amour ponctué de nombreuses pauses. Je ne crois pas qu'Itany pensait à mal... Elle était jeune, elle voulait simplement s'amuser. Johanna rentrait bien plus souvent qu'Itany, et attendait qu'elle revienne la chercher. Elle était folle d'elle. Mais un jour... Elle décida que sa vie n'était pas là haut, mais sur Terre. Itany continua de voyager pour sa part. Une année passa... Puis cinq, dix, quinze... Sans qu'elle ne revienne.

" La santé de notre père finit par décliner. Rapidement. Johanna et moi sommes revenues vivre dans notre maison, passer du temps avec elle. Profiter. J'ai contacté moi même Itany. Mais devant son absence, j'ai commencé à croire qu'elle s'en fichait... Et quand elle est enfin revenue... Notre père nous avait quitté. Itany est tombée en larmes, comme vous pouvez vous en douter... Et... Elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise. Elle avait pris conscience de la fragilité d'une vie Humaine, de son temps limité. Elle et Johanna se sont alors retrouvées, et Itany eut dans l'idée de fonder une famille. Mais... Malheureusement...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et elle baissa la tête, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

\- Malheureusement, (Reprit Liara) le coeur de Johanna lâcha à son tour, seulement quelques mois plus tard. Laissant Itany seule. Inconsolable. (Elle marqua une pause et déglutit avant de reprendre d'une voix brisée.) Avec les semaines... Elle s'est mise à m'en vouloir. A m'en vouloir d'avoir aimé une Humaine. De lui avoir donné un père et une soeur avec une espérance de vie aussi courte, comparée à la nôtre.

\- C'est une histoire bien triste... (Souffla Kaicy avec émotion.) Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était si froide avec moi, lors de notre rencontre...

\- La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à faire son deuil... Qu'au fond d'elle... Elle n'a jamais réussi à se pardonner.

\- Ma soeur s'est mise à penser, non pas aux moments partagés, aux joies qu'elle eut en leur compagnie, mais aux moments qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Par manque de temps ou par ses absences. Elle s'en est voulu... Et ça s'est transformé en ressentiment.

Le silence retomba, dans les reniflements des deux Asaris. Kaicy joignit les mains sur la table et les dévisagea tour à tour avec émotion. Elle avait du mal à imaginer la solitude que pouvait éprouver la jeune Asari... La peur, le doute... La douleur consécutive à la perte d'un proche, d'un parent... Pour les Humains, cela se comptait la plupart du temps en mois, voir en quelques années... Mais pour elle, cela se compterait en siècles...

\- Je... Je vais aller lui parler, essayer de...

Liara secoua doucement la tête.

\- Pas ce soir.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Faites-moi confiance. Ce soir, Itany a besoin d'être seule. Nous irons la voir demain, si vous voulez.

Kaicy hésita avant d'acquiescer.

\- Très bien... Je vous reverrais demain en ce cas. Bonne soirée et... Merci.

Liara lui sourit.

\- Merci à vous de vous soucier d'elle.

Elle opina pour toute réponse.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans une semi obscurité, faiblement éclairée par les néons de la rue, dont l'éclat filtrait à travers les rideaux partiellement transparent. Le paquet reposait sur le lit, diverses couleurs dansant à sa surface au rythme des pulsations extérieures. L'Asari avait les yeux rivés dessus, le regard mélancolique, la mine sombre et les traits tirés. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était rentrée, une heure que le paquet reposait là, une heure qu'elle le regardait sans oser le toucher, éloignée d'un mètre. Elle tendit la main pour la cinquième fois, se figea à mi chemin, la bouche entrouverte. Ses doigts furent secoués d'un tremblement et elle les reposa sur sa jambe. Elle savait ce que contenait le paquet. Et c'était bien cela qui la paralysait. Un siècle à essayer d'avancer. A essayer de ne plus penser à la douleur, aux promesses d'une enfance heureuse, d'un passé meilleur. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya du pouce en reniflant.

\- Papa... Quelle déception je dois être, pour toi...

Elle était perdue si elle l'ouvrait, perdue si elle ne le faisait pas. Seule dans cette chambre, Itany ne s'était jamais sentie aussi démunie qu'en cet instant. Aller de l'avant... Elle laissa échapper une exclamation sans joie. Mais de qui se moquait-elle ? Elle prit une inspiration et attrapa le paquet. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier mais elle le défit néanmoins pour découvrir une boîte. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste lent, presque cérémonieux pour dévoiler son contenu. C'est en posant les yeux sur le totem prothéen qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle et s'autorisa à prendre une inspiration. Les doigts tremblant, elle sortit l'objet, avec une infinie douceur, et le déposa sur ses genoux après s'être débarrassée de la boîte, négligemment poussée par terre. Le totem luisait de son éclat vert habituel, doux, réconfortant... Et teinté d'une mélancolie indescriptible. Il était chaud au contact et pulsait entre ses doigts. Alors qu'elle en caressait la surface, l'image de son père s'imposa à son esprit et elle ne put retenir une nouvelle larme. L'Asari prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Sa main se posa sur le totem... Et ses yeux se rouvrirent aussitôt, d'un noir de jais.

" Itany se trouvait dans une pièce aux larges baies vitrées. L'endroit lui était familier et elle le reconnut sans peine. Il s'agissait du mémorial de Huerta. La porte s'ouvrit et un médecin Turien s'avança dans la salle, accordant un regard rapide à ses notes.

\- Ambassadrice Shepard ? (Demanda-t-il.)

Itany se retourna dans la direction visée par le docteur pour voir son père, assoupie sur une chaise.

\- Ambassadrice Shepard ? (Reprit-il d'une voix plus forte.)

Mirlina sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, analysant rapidement son environnement comme son entraînement militaire prenait le pas sur elle. Elle secoua la tête pour se réveiller, étouffant un bâillement, et braqua son regard sur le Turien.

\- C'est déjà...

Il fit non de la tête avec un sourire.

\- Non, rassurez-vous. Mais si vous voulez être là à temps, il faut vous dépêcher.

\- Je vous suis ! Viens ma chérie. (Fit-elle en prenant la main d'une enfant humaine qui jouait à côté d'elle.)

Le Turien hocha la tête et fit volte face, quittant la pièce, l'ambassadrice sur ses talons. Itany demeura figée, son père s'éloignant sous ses yeux. Elle tendit la main vers elle, tremblante, s'accrochant désespérément à sa chevelure rouge qui disparaissait peu à peu. Les murs autour d'elle s'assombrirent les uns après les autres et la réalité sembla se tordre. Itany se mit à courir à la suite de son père mais jamais elle n'atteignit la porte. Il y eut un flash et la pièce changea. Sa mère était face à elle, allongée sur une table d'accouchement, son père lui tenant la main. Ils se regardaient avec amour tandis qu'on leur apportait des draps, à première vue roulés en boule. Mais Itany savait qu'il n'en était rien, et le cri d'un nourrisson ne fit que le lui confirmer.

\- Kaylah... (Murmura Liara en tenant la première dans ses bras.)

\- Et... Itany. (Enchaîna Mirlina, portant la seconde avec affection.)

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une petite fille qui ne devait même pas avoir cinq ans, et qui attendait sur le seuil. Elle avait des cheveux d'un rouge profond et affichait une mine sombre, apeurée. Son regard était rivé sur ses parents adoptifs qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et Mirlina tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Viens, Johanna. Viens ici... (Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.)

Elle se mit à genoux cependant que l'enfant s'approchait en hoquetant et lui montra le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

\- Voici l'une de tes petites soeurs... (Fit-elle, le regard empli de joie, d'amour.) Dis bonjour.

Johanna s'appuya sur les genoux de sa mère et regarda le bébé qu'elle portait, indécise, entre peur et excitation.

\- Bonjour... (Murmura-t-elle avec hésitation.)

\- Elle s'appelle Itany.

Johanna se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour observer le bébé, oubliant peu à peu sa peur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Elle est belle...

\- Oui... (Sourit Mirlina.) Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

La petite fille n'hésita qu'un court instant avant d'opiner vivement, tendant les bras.

\- Fais attention à sa tête, mon coeur.

Shepard plaça l'enfant dans les bras de sa fille... Et le visage de celle-ci s'illumina.

\- Bonjour, Itany.

Elle la souleva ensuite avec délicatesse, pour l'asseoir sur le lit, tout près de Liara et Kaylah.

\- Elles sont belles...

\- Oui.

\- Vous allez moins m'aimer maintenant ?

\- Mais non, chérie. Ce sont tes soeurs. Tu es notre fille, autant qu'elles. (Fit Liara avec douceur.)

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Itany, puis une autre, tandis qu'elle observait la scène.

\- Johanna... Papa... (Souffla-t-elle.)

Elle n'avait même pas une seule photo d'elles, rien pour se les rappeler. Elle avait chassé la moindre chose qui aurait pu les ramener à son souvenir, dans l'espoir futile de ne plus souffrir. Et les larmes qu'elle avait contenu pendant si longtemps coulèrent finalement, la libérant d'un poids qu'elle refusait de voir, qu'elle refusait même de sentir. La scène se figea pour disparaître et Itany resta seule dans les ténèbres, sanglotant sur les moments qu'elle n'avait pu vivre en leur compagnie, sur le temps qui lui avait volé deux des personnes les plus chères à son coeur. Après un moment qui lui sembla avoir duré une éternité, elle leva la tête pour voir des sphères qui volaient autour d'elle, seules source de lumière dans cette obscurité infinie et insondable. Des scènes s'y jouaient, des souvenirs d'un temps passé et révolu. Elle tendit la main, hésitante, puis toucha la plus proche. L'orbe grossit alors jusqu'à l'engloutir, devenant sa réalité. L'Asari traversa les jours, puis les semaines, les mois, les années et enfin les décennies au travers des souvenirs de son père. Elle se vit grandir, accompagnées de ses soeurs, observées par leurs parents avec amour et fierté. Elle passa de bébé à jeune femme, d'insouciante à aventurière, sans jamais perdre sa douceur. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tant la beauté de ses souvenirs, leur vérité la touchait. Ils n'étaient que bonheurs partagés, amours assumés, joies déclarées. A un moment, son père jouait avec elle, l'instant d'après, elle lui donnait sa première leçon de conduite. Et ils continuaient à se succéder dans un déchaînement toujours plus rapide, un tournoiement de plus en plus puissant et profond, tant qu'elle en eut la tête qui commença à tourner. Puis elle vit Johanna, dans la fleur de l'âge. L'humaine était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, d'une tendresse à faire fléchir le plus brutal des Krogans. Son double plus jeune se tenait à ses cotés, lors de leur premier baiser, sous les yeux de leurs parents. Il avait commencé comme anodin, une soirée un peu arrosée, pour rapidement se muer en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond, délaissant leur enfance pour les transporter au coeur d'une histoire naissante, d'un maelström d'odeurs, de caresses, d'émotions et de sensations. Itany voulait croire que ce n'était pas par égoïsme qu'elle ne s'était jamais unie avec Johanna, mais elle savait au fond d'elle même que c'était le cas. Elle rêvait de voyage et d'aventure, de liberté, et malgré l'affection qu'elle avait éprouvé pour la jeune femme, son amour pour elle, elle n'avait jamais voulu renoncer aux autres plaisirs. Elles faisaient l'amour, profitant de l'extase de leur corps respectifs, des caresses qu'elles pouvaient se fournir. Sans jamais être un vrai couple au bout du compte. Ses parents n'avaient jamais tentés de les séparer ou de les faire renoncer. Mais Itany se doutait que cela les avait au minimum surpris. Les années passèrent, toujours plus vite, les souvenirs se raréfiant pour la jeune femme tandis que ceux en compagnie de Kaylah ou de Johanna revenaient plus régulièrement. Et finalement, il n'y eut plus que les ténèbres. Une dernière sphère voletait à quelques pas, brillant d'un éclat violacé contrairement aux autres, bleutés. Itany s'en approcha et la toucha. Et une image de son père apparut devant elle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un souvenir à proprement parlé, mais d'une image enregistrée. L'apparition montrait une Shepard âgée, au visage fatigué, aux yeux ayant perdu de leur éclat et aux cheveux gris.

\- Mes chères enfants. Je suis désolée de vous abandonner. Je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer. Et qu'avec votre mère, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans l'univers. Ce que j'ai accompli de plus important. J'ai conscience de la douleur qui nous étreint à la perte d'un parent. Toi, Johanna, je sais que tu surmonteras cette épreuve, de part ta condition d'être Humain. Mais pour vous, Kaylah et Itany, les choses pourraient s'avérer plus compliquées. Votre mère et moi nous sommes rencontrés alors qu'elle était encore très jeune. Presque une enfant parmi les siennes. J'ai chéri votre mère, son amour, le reste de ma vie. Mais nous avions l'une comme l'autre conscience que rien ne serait éternel. Que viendrait le jour où vous seriez seules. Où je partirais. Vous n'êtes pas les premières à vivre pareille expérience, mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela doit être plus simple. Je donnerais tout, pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus à vos cotés. Pour pouvoir voir une seconde de plus vos merveilleux visages, ou vous serrer dans mes bras. (Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.) Malheureusement, je suis tributaire de la vie et de ses impératifs. C'est injuste de vous abandonner aussi vite, alors que vous commencez à peine votre vie. Mais je sais que vous ne vous contenterez pas de la vivre à moitié. Que vous saurez profiter de chaque instant. N'oubliez jamais que deux choses suffisent pour aller de l'avant, pour atteindre le bonheur : L'amour et l'espoir. Sans votre mère, je n'aurais jamais pu accomplir ce miracle. Sans elle, les Moissonneurs auraient réussi leurs funestes desseins. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais trouvé le bonheur. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu vous serrer dans mes bras. Je vous aime de tout mon coeur... Et je pars, confiante. Soyez fortes, mes filles. Toutes les trois.

L'image se figea pour disparaître sous le hoquet d'un sanglot étouffé d'Itany. Elle inspira par à coup, le chagrin reprenant le pas sur elle, traçant des sillons sur ses joues. Les ténèbres s'étendaient désormais autour d'elle, les sphères s'étant toutes éteintes. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas et sanglota. Un frisson la saisit quand un courant d'air glacé la frappa. Elle cligna des yeux, de retour dans la chambre, la fenêtre entrouverte laissant passer un vent artificiel.

\- Je t'ai déçu, papa... Je t'ai déçu... (Souffla-t-elle.)

Elle s'effondra sur le lit et continua de pleurer, avant de finalement sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, épuisée.

* * *

Liara avait quitté l'appartement de bonne heure, désireuse de rejoindre Itany avant l'arrivée de Kaicy. L'Humaine lui avait forte impression et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi dupée. Mais sa présence risquait de compliquer les choses. Liara savait ce que pouvait ressentir sa fille. Lors de la destruction du premier Normandy, elle avait été anéantie. Les jours puis les semaines passants, elle avait constaté que son chagrin ne diminuait pas et allait même en empirant. Elle ne mangeait plus, restait prostrée des heures durant, le corps secoués de sanglots incontrôlables. A ce moment là, elle s'était jurée que personne d'autre ne compterait autant que sa bien aimée Shepard. Et puis, aidée de Cerberus, elle avait retrouvé son corps... Le choc avait été pire encore... Elle ignorait même comment elle avait pu le supporter... Peut-être était-ce grâce à la simple promesse qui en découlait... La naïveté de l'espoir... Mais cet espoir n'avait pas été futile, et un miracle lui avait ramené la femme qu'elle aimait. Pour tout ce que l'organisation avait fait de mal, elle ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissante de lui avoir rendu Shepard... Sans elle... Mais Itany n'avait pas eu cette chance. Sa sensibilité était un don à double tranchant, qui pouvait s'avérer devenir un immense fardeau. Liara l'avait vu dégringoler au fil des décennies le long de la pente abrupte de la déprime et de la mélancolie, n'autorisant plus aucun être à approcher de son coeur. Peu à peu, elle en était même venue à s'éloigner d'elle et de sa soeur, dans le but de se protéger. Et cela faisait souffrir Liara. Elle se sentait coupable, indigne. Mirlina avait tant compté pour Itany que sa mort avait laissé un grand vide. Parfois, elle allait sur sa tombe pour lui faire part de ses peurs et de ses doutes. Dans ces moments là, elle voulait plus que tout autre chose entendre la voix de son amour la rassurer. Un espoir futile, infantile même... Mais qu'elle voulait conserver. Elle arriva à l'hôtel de sa fille et se rendit à l'étage que le gérant lui indiqua. Arrivée devant la porte, elle sonna et attendit. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Au bout de la sixième fois, elle commença à s'inquiéter et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule. Puis elle activa son omni-tech et le pointa vers la porte.

\- Activation du module de crochetage.

\- Confirmé. (Indiqua une voix synthétique.)

Un cercle composé de quatre parties apparut au centre de la porte et commença à tourner vers la gauche puis la droite, éjectant des données électriques sur le côté qui se dispersèrent dans le néant. Les morceaux s'activèrent les uns après les autres au fil des secondes et enfin, la porte coulissa. Liara pénétra dans la chambre, sur ses gardes, son corps recouvert d'une légère aura bleutée, créant des veines dansantes. Là, étendue sur le lit, se trouvait sa fille, profondément endormie. Elle portait toujours sa tenue de soirée et son visage lui indiqua qu'elle avait pleuré. Près d'elle reposait le totem prothéen. Liara dissipa l'énergie biotique et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle regarda sa fille dormir quelques instants avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du café, se posa sur le lit et commença de caresser le front de la jeune femme. Celle-ci remua dans son sommeil, laissant échapper un son indéfinissable. Liara sourit et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe d'Itany. Elle attrapa ensuite le totem et le plaça sur la table de chevet.

Itany se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. D'abord, elle ouvrit les yeux en baillant et s'étira paresseusement. Puis, elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer au faible éclat lumineux qui perçait à travers les rideaux. Et enfin, elle se redressa pour se figer à mi chemin en voyant sa mère.

\- Maman ? (Lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix surprise.) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai apporté du café. (Répondit celle-ci en lui tendant une tasse.)

Itany resta coi, dévisageant sa mère, incertaine. Puis elle prit le gobelet et s'assit en tailleur avant d'en boire une bonne gorgée. Il était quelque peu tiède, mais demeurait agréable et l'aida à se réveiller. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, évitant soigneusement ceux de sa mère jusqu'à se poser sur le totem, sur sa droite. Elle resta à l'observer un long moment, les souvenirs contenues à l'intérieur se rappelant à elle avec la force d'un coup de poing, en particulier le dernier message de son père. Un long silence prit place que Liara brisa finalement.

\- Comment s'est terminée la soirée ?

\- Je suis rentrée ici et... J'ai déballé le cadeau. (Fit-elle sans s'épancher.)

\- Je pensais que tu aurais raccompagné Kaicy chez elle.

L'Asari se pinça les lèvres.

\- Nous sommes rentrée chacune de notre coté.

Liara acquiesça.

\- Je pense qu'elle tient à toi.

\- On ne se connaît que depuis deux jours...

\- Est-ce si important ? (S'enquit-elle en se penchant vers sa fille.) Ton père m'a séduite dès le premier regard. Ses yeux violets, plongés au fond des miens... Ce regard si intense... Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre d'où venait mon trouble... Ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle.

Itany demeura silencieuse de longues secondes, la tête baissée.

\- Ce... C'est pas la même chose, Maman. Vous deux, vous étiez...

\- Quoi ? (Répondit sa mère avec un sourire amusé.) Destinée l'une à l'autre ?

\- Maman...

\- Tu l'as consulté ? (Demanda Liara en changeant de sujet.)

Itany coula de nouveau son regard vers le totem que sa mère lui indiquait, et hésita longuement avant d'opiner.

\- Oui...

\- Je ne te demanderais pas ce qu'il contient. C'est pour vous qu'elle l'a laissé. Mais si tu veux en parler...

La jeune femme inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Ce serait te révéler ce qu'il contient... (Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton malicieux et amusé.)

\- C'est vrai. (Répondit Liara sur le même ton.)

Le silence retomba. Liara attendit patiemment, finissant sa tasse pour la poser à côté d'elle. Itany se massa la joue puis la nuque, mal à l'aise. Elle leva finalement la tête, croisant le regard de sa mère. Toute trace de joie avait déserté ses traits.

\- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? (Souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.)

\- T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je... (Elle déglutit.) Je t'ai dis des choses horribles... Quand... (Elle laissa échapper un soupir et ne termina pas sa phrase.)

Liara secoua doucement la tête, ne quittant pas sa fille des yeux.

\- Ma chérie... Non. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. J'avais beaucoup... De peine. Pour toi. Tu avais tellement de colère en toi, de ressentiment... De tristesse...

Les yeux d'Itany s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Elles me manquent tellement... (Fit-elle d'une voix brisée.)

Liara l'attira contre elle. Itany résista l'espace d'une seconde avant de plonger dans les bras de sa mère, laissant de nouvelles larmes rouler.

\- A moi aussi, mon coeur. A moi aussi...

Elle resta blottie dans les bras de sa mère de longues minutes durant, le corps secoués de sanglots. Liara la serra contre son coeur, caressant ses protubérances avec tendresse.

\- Ce n'est pas juste... Les Humains ont une vie si courte...

\- Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, j'ai pensé la même chose... Pour moi, une vie aussi courte était une malédiction. Mais... Les Humains vivent avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur, de force... Ils n'hésitent pas à vivre pleinement, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils n'ont qu'un temps déterminé. Notre peuple a tendance à prendre plus de temps... A s'autoriser à le faire. Les années que j'ai vécu avec ton père seront toujours trop courtes. Mais elles étaient d'une intensité comme je n'en ai jamais connu. Ton père avait un amour, une ardeur, qui semblaient inépuisables.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Oui. Et même maintenant, avec le recul, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à me lier à elle.

\- Malgré la douleur ?

\- Oui. Car ce qui compte le plus, c'est le bonheur que nous avons eu. Je n'échangerais cela pour rien au monde. Elle me manque, bien sûr. Atrocement... Mais je n'ai aucun regret. (Lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.)

Itany dévisagea sa mère et médita ses paroles. Elle ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- J... J'ai peur... (Dit-elle finalement, la voix brisée par l'émotion.)

Liara essuya une larme sur la joue de sa fille, ses yeux plongés dans les siens pour lui communiquer toute son affection, pour essayer de briser la tristesse qui noyait son regard et son esprit.

\- C'est normal, chérie. C'est normal. (Elle prit une inspiration pour refouler la mélancolie qui s'emparait d'elle.) Tu sais, un dicton Humain dit : " Mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé, que de souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé." Tu as aimé, et tu as été aimée en retour. Mais cette perte ne doit pas te paralyser, t'empêcher de vivre.

\- Mais je les ai abandonnées... J'étais pas là pour elle... (Souffla-t-elle, en larmes.) Et maintenant, je suis seule...

\- Parce que tu as des regrets... Parce que tu t'interdis de passer à autre chose.

Itany secoua la tête, pleurant toujours.

\- Tu es seule toi aussi...

\- Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je n'ai aucun regret. J'ai vécu cet amour sans retenue. Mais pas toi... Tu ne veux plus risquer de souffrir en ayant offert ton amour... Mais ça fait maintenant un siècle que tu souffres, Itany, accablée par le remord...

La jeune femme inspira par à coup, le regard plongé dans celui de sa mère.

\- Je crois... Qu'il est temps que je me reprenne... (Dit-elle finalement dans un murmure.)

Liara sourit en acquiesçant. Le soulagement pouvait se lire dans son regard, comme elle caressa le visage de sa fille.

\- Je crois aussi.

\- Il faut que je parle à Kaicy...

\- Elle sera sûrement à la maison.

Itany regarda sa mère et ne dit rien. Elle ne désirait pas savoir pourquoi ni comment elle le savait. Seulement voir l'Humaine, lui parler.

* * *

Les deux femmes discutèrent un long moment, isolées dans une des pièces de l'appartement. Liara les observa depuis une fenêtre, sans pouvoir empêcher l'inquiétude de la ronger. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elles se disaient, seulement l'imaginer. Imaginer qu'elles parlaient à coeur ouvert, qu'elles se livraient, sans concession aucune. L'Asari ignorait où tout cela mènerait les deux femmes. Elle espérait simplement qu'Itany était enfin prête à vivre. A accepter le fait que la vie pouvait s'avérer difficile, injuste voir même cruelle. Mais qu'elle offrait également joie et douceur, bonheur et tendresse, plaisir et amour. Qu'il s'agissait d'un contraste constant et que l'un ne pouvait pas aller sans l'autre. Et cela ne faisait que donner plus de poids, plus d'importance aux moments de bonheurs, car ils étaient de fait limités dans le temps.

Itany et Kaicy s'enlacèrent avant d'échanger un timide baiser. L'Asari hésita un instant et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de conviction. Liara les regarda et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle se détourna et quitta l'appartement. Assise dans sa voiture, elle enclencha le moteur et s'élança à travers la Citadelle. Ses pensées vagabondèrent tandis que l'ordinateur de bord calculait sa trajectoire en temps réel, lui donnant ses instructions par vibrations mnémoniques. Elle repensa à une époque lointaine, bien avant d'être mère, où sa principale crainte était de s'être enfermée par inadvertance. Ce jour là avait été sa première rencontre avec celle qui deviendrait l'amour de sa vie. Les yeux violets de l'Humaine, tandis qu'elle s'avançait d'une démarche lente et assurée vers la bulle de stase, s'étaient braqués dans les siens, captant son regard pour ne jamais le relâcher. Sa présence intimidante et sa voix tranchante étaient à l'opposées de son caractère. Liara avait rapidement découvert au delà du commandant habitué à donner des ordres et à s'exprimer avec autorité, une jeune femme douce et pleine de vie, dissimulant les blessures d'un passé sombre.

_" Liara laissa échapper un bâillement en quittant les toilettes pour femmes. La journée avait été longue et les voyages en vaisseau spatiaux lui faisaient toujours perdre la notion du temps. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie quand la cabine du commandant s'ouvrit dans un sifflement. Elle se figea, cachée par le mur, pour voir Shepard s'engouffrer dans le corridor. L'Humaine était en sueur et avait les traits tirés. Elle avança dans le couloir d'une démarche rapide et silencieuse, portée par des années d'entraînement. Liara ne connaissait d'elle que son coté biotique, mais l'humaine avait, parait-il, commencé en tant que franc-tireur et faisait preuve d'un don certain pour l'infiltration. L'Asari la regarda s'éloigner et hésita un long moment avant de lui emboîter le pas. Shepard poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Là, elle commença par quelques échauffements pour délier ses muscles avant de faire de même avec ses pouvoirs biotiques. Puis, elle s'entraîna à faire voler des objets dans la pièce, toujours plus imposants, toujours plus nombreux. Au bout d'un moment, une caisse tangua avant de tomber au sol avec un bruit mat. Shepard mit un genou à terre en gémissant et Liara sortit de sa cachette. L'humaine se massa le front avant de se relever, bravant la douleur. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'Asari, ou peut-être ne la remarqua-t-elle pas, et se jeta vers un mannequin en bois, recouvert d'un sac de toile rembourré. Elle se campa devant et libéra une rafale biotique qui le pulvérisa. Elle tangua une seconde et essuya la sueur sur son front avant de se tourner vers le suivant. Liara put apercevoir le visage de l'Humaine qui affichait une colère froide et sourde. Celle-ci gonfla ses muscles avant de se lancer dans une série d'enchaînement du plat de la main, simulant un combat. L'Asari observa silencieusement alors que l'Humaine accélérait peu à peu ses mouvements, faisant preuve d'une rage de plus en plus palpable. Rapidement, elle délaissa les frappes du plat de la main pour donner de véritables coups de poings qui s'abattirent avec violence contre la toile jusqu'à la déchirer. Le rembourrage commença de se déverser par l'ouverture et en quelques minutes, le bois fut visible. Mais Shepard ne diminua pas ses coups qui continuèrent de pleuvoir avec force. Le bruit se répercuta dans la pièce, au même rythme que les gémissements de l'Humaine dont la respiration devenait chaotique. Les poings de Shepard s'écrasèrent contre le mannequin, encore et encore. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Bientôt, du sang imprégna le bois et glissa au sol. Liara s'avança finalement, le visage déchiré par l'angoisse._

_\- Shepard ! (S'écria-t-elle.)_

_Celle-ci se figea, haletante, et tourna lentement la tête vers Liara. En la voyant, son visage se tordit de douleur et elle abaissa les poings. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle prit une inspiration et plongea ses yeux mouillés dans ceux de l'Asari._

_\- Liara... Que faites-vous là, à cette heure-ci ? (Fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.)_

_L'Asari n'en tint pas compte et se précipita vers elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les examiner. La peau était écorchée et une quantité impressionnante de sang recouvrait ses chairs meurtries. Liara nota qu'elles tremblaient fortement._

_\- Vous auriez pu vous briser les mains... Pourquoi ?_

_Shepard les retira et voulut serrer les poings pour faire cesser les tremblement, mais elle en fut incapable. Ses jointures la faisaient atrocement souffrir._

_\- ça ne regarde que moi, Liara. (Dit-elle, refusant de croiser le regard de l'Asari.)_

_\- Non. (Répondit celle-ci.) Vous êtes le commandant de ce vaisseau, et le mien officieusement. J'estime que si mon commandant se mutile, ça me regarde._

_\- Je ne me mutile pas._

_\- Comment appelez vous ça ? (S'écria l'asari.)_

_Mirlina considéra ses mains avec peine et angoisse._

_\- Ce... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... (Fit-elle en se détournant.)_

_Mais Liara n'en resta pas là et suivi Shepard. Le commandant s'assit sur une caisse et attrapa une serviette en grimaçant. Le tissu glissa de ses doigts et tomba au sol. Elle s'efforça de la ramasser, mais ses mains étaient bien trop douloureuses pour qu'elle les contrôle. Liara se mit à genoux devant elle et prit la serviette. Le regard de Mirlina croisa celui de l'Asari et celle-ci le lui rendit. Elles restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, à se dévisager pendant un moment qui s'étira en longueur. En cet instant, elles communiquaient plus qu'elles n'auraient pu le faire avec des mots. Liara se rapprocha doucement et Shepard fit de même. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Les yeux de l'Asari brillaient de l'émotion que lui procurait l'Humaine. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, encore moins ce qu'elle désirait. A contrecoeur, elle brisa le contact visuel et essuya avec délicatesse la sueur qui recouvrait le front de Mirlina, ainsi que sa gorge et le haut de son torse._

_\- Pourquoi vous infliger ça ?_

_Shepard laissa échapper un soupir de dépit._

_\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. (Avoua-t-elle finalement.)_

_\- Je doute que cela vous aide._

_\- Effectivement... Pas ça... (Lâcha-t-elle tout bas.)_

_L'Asari évita son regard et pria pour que l'Humaine ne remarque pas l'effet que lui faisait ses paroles._

_\- Alors pourquoi ?_

_Shepard resta silencieuse un long moment, la bouche entrouverte, secouée de légers tremblements, hésitante._

_\- Parfois... Les spectres du passé me hantent..._

_\- Akuzé ?_

_\- Ou Mindoir..._

_\- Et vous pensez que ça vous fait du bien ?_

_\- Non... (Fit-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse.) Mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer ma colère... Ma frustration..._

_\- Shepard... Il y a... d'autres façons._

_\- Les médicaments ne me font rien._

_\- Je pensais à autre chose. De plus... Profond._

_Mirlina observa l'Asari sans rien dire. Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres._

_\- Mais, il faudrait que vous vous ouvriez pleinement à moi. (Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.)_

_\- Je doute que ça soit une bonne idée, Liara. Je ne voudrais pas..._

_\- Vous ne voudriez pas quoi ? (S'enquit l'Asari, s'approchant doucement de l'Humaine.)_

_Shepard s'humecta les lèvres._

_\- Je ne voudrais pas que vous souffriez... Par ma faute..._

_\- Peut-être ai-je envie de prendre ce risque... _

_Elle continuait de se rapprocher, son visage désormais presque collé à celui de Shepard, qui la dévorait du regard._

_\- Liara... Je..._

_\- Vous voulez bien ?_

_L'Humaine déglutit et dissimula au mieux sa peine, sa déception._

_\- Allez-y..._

_Liara plaça ses mains de chaque coté de la tête de l'Humaine et inspira profondément._

_\- Concentrez-vous sur ces souvenirs, commandant._

_Shepard ferma les yeux et laissa les dits souvenirs affluer dans son esprit. Son visage se déforma sous la terreur, le dégoût, la colère... Liara releva la tête, les yeux désormais d'un noir de jais. Aussitôt, toutes les angoisses de Shepard devinrent les siennes. Elle voyagea à travers ses souvenirs et sentit le poids de la culpabilité qui rongeait l'Humaine comme étant la sienne. Un tourbillon d'émotions l'emporta et elle crut se perdre. L'Humaine avait un passé si torturé, si anxiogène... Liara ignorait comme elle parvenait à supporter tout ça. Elle se concentra sur ses propres sens, essayant de ne pas laisser les souvenirs l'emporter à nouveau, la dominer. Elle laissa finalement retomber ses mains, haletante. Shepard rouvrit lentement les yeux, incertaine et l'Asari précipita sa bouche à la rencontre de la sienne, lui offrant un baiser passionné. Shepard parut hésiter un instant sous la surprise, avant d'y répondre avec ardeur. Elle referma ses bras autour du corps de l'Asari, l'attirant vers elle. Celle-ci se laissa faire, l'embrassant toujours, prisonnière de son désir, incapable de contrôler la tornade émotionnelle qui faisait désormais rage en elle. Finalement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et elles se regardèrent un long moment, communiquant muettement. Liara déposa alors sa tête contre son épaule._

_\- Shepard... Je... Je n'aurais pas dû..._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux prendre à la légère... (Elle releva la tête.) Je dois... Être sûre..._

_\- Moi, je le suis depuis que je vous ai vu, dans cette bulle de stase._

_\- Shepard, je vous en prie..._

_L'Humaine desserra son étreinte, libérant l'Asari qui recula._

_\- J'attendrais. (Fit-elle, dissimulant la déception qui fendait son coeur.)_

_\- Merci. (Répondit l'Asari, tenant de nouveau les mains de l'Humaine, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres.) Merci._

_\- Je vous en prie._

_Liara examina de nouveau les plaies du commandant avant de se lever, l'invitant à faire de même._

_\- Venez, je vais soigner ça. Vous devriez mieux dormir maintenant._

_Elle s'éloigna et Shepard resta immobile, son regard figé sur les protubérances de l'asari._

_\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre... (Murmura-t-elle avant de lui emboîter le pas.)"_

Liara savait aujourd'hui qu'elle avait retardé les choses par peur. Peur de ses sentiments pour Mirlina, peur que celle-ci n'éprouve pas la même chose pour elle. Ou au contraire... Elles avaient continué de se tourner autour et Liara avait finalement franchi le pas, consciente de son désir, consciente de ses envies. Shepard avait toujours été une femme magnifique. Et quand enfin elles s'étaient avouées ce qu'elles éprouvaient... Liara sourit en repensant à sa première nuit avec l'humaine. La première mais certainement pas la dernière. Et pourtant, les choses auraient pu s'arrêter, le jour funeste de la destruction du Normandy.

_"De violentes secousses faisaient trembler le sol et les murs. Liara se précipita dans le couloir quand les tremblements firent voler ses fiches dans la pièce. Une explosion retentit et des flammes s'engouffrèrent dans le corridor. L'Asari concentra son pouvoir pour le libérer sous la forme d'une bulle biotique. Les flammes frappèrent sa barrière avec rage et l'englobèrent. Elle mit un genou à terre, toute son énergie déployée pour maintenir sa protection en l'état. Le feu perdit rapidement sa force et seuls quelques brasiers continuaient de brûler, de ci, de là. Liara laissa sa barrière se dissiper, en sueur. Autour d'elle gisait de nombreux membres d'équipages, carbonisés par la vague de chaleur. Elle essaya de chercher des survivants, mais le couloir était devenu une véritable fournaise et elle fut obligée de fuir. Le vaisseau trembla de nouveau et un grincement strident s'éleva. Elle se précipita vers les casiers et enfila sa combinaison. Il n'y avait plus que deux choses qui dictaient ses actions. L'instinct de survie, et Shepard. L'Asari attrapa le casque et partit à la recherche de son amante. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la retrouver. L'entraînement de l'Humaine avait pris le pas sur elle et elle donnait des ordres, armée de son autorité naturelle._

_\- Mirlina ! (Hurla l'Asari en arrivant dans son dos.)_

_L'Humaine se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant comme pour la première fois. Une lueur étrange brillait au fond de ses yeux... Une inquiétude, un sentiment d'impuissance... Elle avait peur._

_\- Liara ! Prenez la première navette !_

_\- Et vous ?_

_\- Joker est toujours dans le cockpit._

_\- Alors je reste aussi._

_\- Non ! Pas le temps de discuter ! Partez ! (Devant l'hésitation de l'Asari, elle ajouta : ) Maintenant ! _

_Liara regarda son amante avec douleur. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander ainsi de partir ? De tourner les talons en l'abandonnant dans un vaisseau en perdition, en proie aux flammes ? Leur amour ne comptait-il donc pas ? Shepard la pressa de nouveau et elle voulut répliquer, mais s'en retint au dernier moment, consciente de sa stupidité. C'était justement parce qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle lui demandait de partir. Elle voyait bien dans les mouvements que faisaient son amante, dans sa façon de toujours tendre le bras pour la protéger d'une rafale de flammes, qu'elle ne voulait que sa sécurité. Et elle ne pouvait que lui obéir, la libérer de cette crainte. Tenter de la résonner à cet instant précis aurait de toute façon été peine perdue._

_\- Soyez prudente... Et revenez-moi... (Souffla-t-elle.)_

_\- Toujours pour vous, Liara._

_L'Asari opina et se détourna pour rejoindre la navette la plus proche. Elle s'installa sur le siège qu'elle sangla. La capsule vibra et le sas se referma. Liara regarda par le hublot, s'accrochant à la vision de son amante qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Et l'engin fut propulsé hors du vaisseau, ne laissant dans son champ de vision que le vide de l'espace."_

Liara n'avait cessé de se demander si elle avait bien agi, si elle aurait été en mesure de changer les choses. De telles pensées étaient bien entendu futiles, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lorsque la capsule de Joker s'était ouverte, elle s'était précipité à leur rencontre, pour trouver l'Humain seul. Celui-ci avait aussitôt détourné le regard et secoué lentement la tête d'un air abattu. Le sol s'était dérobé sous les pieds de l'Asari et une douleur lui avait comprimé la poitrine. Liara s'efforça de se détourner de ces moments douloureux et concentra ses pensées sur Shepard. Sur cette Humaine qui lui manquait tant aujourd'hui, qui lui avait tant manqué il y a si longtemps...

_"L'Asari se trouvait dans son bureau d'Ilium, engagée en pleine conversation. Son interlocuteur l'échauffait depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà et quand la porte coulissa dans son dos, annonçant un rendez-vous imminent, elle décida de se lâcher. Elle voulait en finir avec cette personne et faire montre de force envers le nouvel arrivant. _

_\- Avez-vous déjà combattu un commando Asari ? Peu d'Humains l'ont fait. (Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix ferme.) Ecoutez, c'est très simple : Soit vous me payez, soit je vous écorche vif. Et je ne plaisante pas._

_Son interlocuteur acquiesça et elle coupa la communication. L'Asari s'accorda encore une ou deux secondes de pause théâtrale avant de se retourner, prête à mener un autre combat. Elle se figea, écarquillant les yeux en découvrant la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau._

_\- Shepard... (Souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte.) Nyxeris, prends mes appels !_

_L'intéressée s'inclina et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux femmes seules. Un long silence s'installa alors. L'Humaine se tenait droite, les bras dans le dos, dévisageant son amante d'un air qui se voulait neutre. Mais Liara pouvait ressentir le trouble de l'Humaine, et savait qu'elle la jaugeait. L'Asari contourna alors son bureau et la rejoignit, prenant ses mains dans les siennes._

_\- Mirlina... (Fit-elle, d'une voix émue.)_

_\- Liara. (Répliqua l'Humaine avec fermeté.)_

_\- Je me demandais quand... Quand est-ce que je vous reverrais..._

_\- Vous saviez que j'étais de retour._

_L'Asari se pinça les lèvres et opina._

_\- Oui._

_\- Mais vous n'êtes pas venue à ma rencontre._

_\- Je sais... Il y a... Certaines choses qui requièrent mon attention._

_\- Oh... Je vois... (Fit l'Humaine, quelque peu désappointée.)_

_Liara sentit la souffrance, la déception, dans la voix de son amante et eut immédiatement envie de la balayer en l'embrassant avec fougue et passion. Mais elle s'efforça de n'en rien faire, consciente que si elle craquait maintenant, elle ne mettrait jamais un terme à la poursuite qui était la sienne. Elle se devait de rester forte... _

_\- Mirlina..._

_L'Humaine lui lâcha les mains et recula d'un pas._

_\- J'ai aussi des affaires qui nécessitent mon attention, Liara. Peut-être..._

_La rancoeur. Liara sentit son coeur se fendre. Elle supplia l'Humaine du regard, mais celle-ci semblait hors de sa portée. Un gouffre venait de se former entre elles et elle le sentait déjà grandir de manière incontrôlable. Liara le sentait, elle le savait : si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait la perdre... Encore une fois... Peut-être bien définitivement. C'en était trop, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter._

_\- Venez me voir chez moi dès que vous aurez un peu de temps libre. S'il vous plait... _

_Shepard resta silencieuse de longues secondes, son regard braqué dans celui de l'Asari, insondable. _

_\- D'accord. Pour vous."_

Liara avait préparé la soirée. Malheureusement, l'arrivée d'un spectre aux ordres du courtier de l'ombre avait bouleversé ses plans, l'obligeant à devenir une fois de plus froide et distante, concentrée sur sa mission. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Mirlina qui s'accrocha à elle, de toutes ses forces. L'Humaine l'aimait suffisamment pour endurer son attitude distante, son absence... Elle ne l'en avait aimé que davantage. Avec elle, grâce à elle, elle avait réussi à trouver l'emplacement du courtier de l'ombre et à en finir une fois pour toute.

_" Une odeur iodée emplissait l'air. Des filaments d'énergies flottaient autour de l'Asari, se déliant au fil des secondes jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Elle resta immobile, le souffle court, incertaine. Etait-ce enfin fini ? Etait-elle libre ? Elle tourna la tête vers Shepard, un sourire aux lèvres quand des voix attirèrent son attention. Les écrans du courtier venait de se rallumer et elle s'approcha d'un pas, incertaine. Les agents du défunt demandaient des nouvelles, des directives. Un réseau à la portée gigantesque, insoupçonné, était à portée de main, juste devant elle. Elle hésita un instant, prête à tourner les talons. Mais elle s'était tant battue, avait tant fait... Sa main actionna le micro, presque inconsciemment, et sa voix s'éleva dans les hauts parleurs. Ses mois en tant que courtière en information prirent le dessus et elle donna ses instructions avec efficacité et fermeté. Le courtier de l'ombre était mort, et un autre venait de prendre sa place, gravissant les restes de son prédécesseur vers un objectif encore inconnu. Liara s'éloigna de la console, un tremblement secouant ses mains. Elle venait d'être libérée d'un poids et elle sentit les larmes la gagner. Elle ne les retint pas. _

_\- C'est enfin fini..._

_\- Pourquoi, Liara ? (S'enquit Shepard.)_

_L'Asari se tourna vers elle, honteuse. Accaparée par le nouveau statut qu'elle venait de s'octroyer, elle avait délaissé son amante._

_\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, Shepard ? Un tel réseau... Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait apporter. D'ici, je pourrais obtenir des informations et vous aider..._

_\- D'ici... (Répliqua l'Humaine d'un ton morose.)_

_Liara baissa les yeux, pleurant toujours._

_\- Je vous déçois, une fois encore... (Elle laissa échapper un soupir.) Cela fait deux années, Shepard... Deux années... Nous avons changé, l'une comme l'autre..._

_\- L'une plus que l'autre, il semblerait... (Elle se rapprocha et passa une main sous le menton de l'Asari, l'invitant à la regarder, essuyant ses larmes de l'autre.) Autrefois, vous m'appeliez Mirlina..._

_\- Autrefois, je m'en pensais digne..._

_\- Pourquoi ne le seriez-vous plus ?_

_\- Shepard, je..._

_\- Mirlina. (La coupa celle-ci avec douceur.) _

_L'Asari acquiesça._

_\- Mirlina. Je ne suis plus la jeune Asari naïve que vous avez connu autrefois... J'ai dû faire des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, mais que je referais sans hésiter. J'ai changé..._

_\- Alors laissez-moi vous découvrir, une nouvelle fois._

_Mirlina avait son regard plongé dans celui de Liara, happant le sien. L'Asari ne parvenait plus à s'en défaire, s'y accrochant désormais avec désespoir, se perdant au fond de ses yeux. L'Humaine avait toujours eu une autorité naturelle... Un magnétisme qui l'avait séduite... Elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle n'avait qu'un désir, l'embrasser..._

_\- J'ai peur... (Finit-elle par avouer d'une voix tremblante.) Peur que vous n'aimiez pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui..._

_\- Vous dites avoir changé... Mais je vois aujourd'hui dans vos yeux la même lueur qu'il y a deux ans... Je vois toujours celle qui m'a bandé les mains, celle qui s'est souciée de mes cauchemars, des douleurs de mon passé... Celle dont je suis tombée amoureuse dès la première seconde._

_De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Liara._

_\- Je ne veux pas que vous me haïssiez..._

_\- Je ne pourrais jamais vous haïr, Liara._

_\- Si seulement..._

_Shepard la fit taire en l'attirant à elle, imposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue alla chercher la sienne pour entamer une valse née de la pure passion, de l'amour sans détour et sans retenu. Et l'Asari l'accompagna dans cette danse, ses mains s'accrochant presque désespérément aux avant-bras de l'Humaine, comme de peur que l'instant ne disparaisse. Elle laissa exploser son amour refoulé, ses deux années d'inquiétudes et d'attentes, d'impatience refoulée. Finalement, quand elles se séparèrent, la tension avait disparu, en même temps que la peur. Elle restèrent à se dévisager durant de longues secondes, complétant par leurs regards le baiser qu'elles venaient d'échanger._

_\- Sur le Normandy, dans ma cabine... Ce soir. (Intima Shepard.)_

_Et Liara acquiesça vivement, déjà impatiente."_

L'ordinateur de bord bipa pour indiquer l'arrivée à destination. L'Asari quitta la voiture et marcha dans les allées du Présidium. Au loin, une immense statue était visible, dominant la zone de sa hauteur. Elle représentait l'une des plus grande héroïne qui soit, celle là même qui avait réussi à unir les différentes races de la galaxie pour faire front commun contre une menace sans précédente, sans jamais penser à autre chose qu'à leur survie à tous. Shepard était debout, dans sa tenue de combat, le sigle N7 bien visible au dessus de son sein droit. Ses mains étaient tendues, en coupe et un orbe flottait au dessus. En son centre, on pouvait distinguer le symbole représentatif de chaque race membre de cette union. Le regard du commandant était déterminé, braqué sur un point invisible. Liara s'avança vers la statue. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle en comprenait le symbole et la trouvait très bien réalisée. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier. Sa femme n'était représentée qu'en temps que combattante. Hors, le travail qu'elle avait accompli pour réunir les races était plus proche de celui d'un diplomate, malgré les combats menés. Mais cela tenait plus du détail. Au pied de la statue se trouvait une plaque commémorative, où l'on pouvait lire le texte suivant :

**Amiral Mirlina Shepard, commandant du SSV Normandy SR2.**

**En mémoire de la femme dont la ténacité et la force morale a permis de libérer la galaxie de la tyrannie des Moissonneurs. Nous n'oublierons jamais ni son courage, ni les liens qui nous unissent.**

Liara doutait de la dernière phrase. Avec le temps, les gens finiraient par oublier. Car ils étaient ainsi, peu importait la race. En continuant sa route, dépassant la statue, elle trouva un petit portique. De conception simpliste à première vue, il était en réalité la seule ouverture au sein d'un véritable champ de force transparent. Un panneau se trouvait devant et Liara y appliqua son pouce. Un bip confirma son autorisation et le portique s'ouvrit. Liara pénétra dans le petit espace qu'il protégeait. Un banc se trouvait là, entouré de fourrés qui dissimulaient une pierre tombale, placée elle même au pied d'un arbre. Cet endroit était le lieu du dernier repos de l'amiral Shepard et rares étaient au final les personnes qui avaient accès à son emplacement. Liara s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale et décala les feuilles qui étaient tombées dessus. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les gravures, glissant le long des lettres pour former le nom de sa femme. Un sourire mélancolique apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle s'assit à coté de la pierre, laissant son regard courir parmi les branches et les feuilles au dessus de sa tête.

\- J'ai oublié les fleurs, aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai des nouvelles...

Cette tradition de parler aux morts lui était étrangère. Elle n'avait rien vu de similaire parmi son peuple, mais savait que d'autres races avaient des manières de faire, si ce n'était identique, tout du moins proche. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la première fois qu'elle en avait été témoin...

_" Mirlina et Liara s'avançait parmi les allées bordant le cimetière, leurs mains enlacées. L'Asari laissait son regard dériver au milieu des pierres tombales, la gorge quelque peu nouée. Ce genre d'endroit la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.. A ses côtés, Shepard demeurait silencieuse, les traits tirés. Liara ne pouvait qu'imaginer la sensation qui l'étreignait tandis qu'elles quittaient l'allée pour marcher parmi les tombes. Ce cimetière était le dernier repos de personnes qui furent importantes pour l'Humaine, vestiges d'une époque révolue, l'avant garde d'un changement, d'un bouleversement majeur dans sa vie. Liara pressa délicatement les doigts de sa compagne et celle-ci se tourna vers elle pour lui offrir un petit sourire, reconnaissante. Elles poursuivirent et Liara essaya de ne pas attarder son regard sur les tombes, bien que quelques noms se gravèrent dans sa mémoire. Finalement, Mirlina s'arrêta. Face à elles se trouvaient trois pierres tombales, alignées, taillées à l'identique. Shepard se laissa glisser à genoux, un masque de douleur sur le visage, et Liara fit de même, docile et perdue. Elle hésita à enlacer son amante, mais s'en abstint. La première pierre était au nom d'Earinna Shepard, la seconde, Lana Shepard, et la troisième Max Shepard. Mirlina demeura silencieuse de longues secondes durant, luttant visiblement contre l'émotion qui menaçait de la faire chavirer. Une larme finit par perler de son oeil droit pour tracer sa route sur sa joue._

_\- Maman, Papa... Chipie... Je vous présente Liara._

_L'Asari ne fit pas le moindre geste. Sa compagne lui avait vaguement expliqué ce qu'elles venaient faire ici, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à en comprendre le sens._

_\- ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue, je le sais. Peut-être par peur... Peut-être par refus... Et ma raison de venir est en partie égoïste..._

_Elle prit les mains de l'Asari dans les siennes sans quitter les tombes des yeux._

_\- Nous allons nous marier. Et je voulais.. Vous la présenter. Elle est l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. Elle m'a aidé à ne plus être hantée par les fantômes du passé... A aller de l'avant... A vivre de nouveau._

_Liara attarda son regard sur la première pierre. Earinna... Mirlina ne lui en avait presque jamais parlé. De manière générale, l'Humaine ne parlait que rarement de son passé, plus encore de ce qui précédait son entrée dans l'Alliance. L'émotion la submergeait encore, plus de vingt années après. Earinna était morte à l'âge de 11 ans. Chipie..._

_\- Je vous promet de prendre soin d'elle. Mon amour pour elle... Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. (Déclara Liara sous le regard surprit de sa compagne. ) Vous devez savoir, que votre fille, votre soeur, est une personne formidable, un véritable héros pour la galaxie. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'aime. C'est pour son coeur si généreux, si fort. Pour ses yeux, ce regard, si intense, capable de vous faire ressentir des émotions d'une puissance inouïe... Pour sa douceur, sa présence..._

_Elle lui sourit et Mirlina la serra dans ses bras, émue. Liara lui rendit son étreinte et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait pris la parole. Cela avait été spontané, comme mue par une volonté propre. Elle pensait néanmoins chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Et même si elle ne partageait pas l'avis de sa compagne sur le fait de parler aux morts, elle était heureuse que celle-ci, bien qu'à titre post-hume, ait pris la peine de la présenter à ses parents, comme l'amour de sa vie."_

L'Asari sourit à ce souvenir et à l'ironie de la situation. Elle qui n'avait pas compris à l'époque l'intérêt d'une telle chose se retrouvait aujourd'hui à le faire, comme chaque jour ou presque depuis un siècle. C'était une amie psychiatre qui le lui avait recommandé. Liara avait hésité, au début. Mais dès sa première tentative, et malgré ses maladresses, elle avait immédiatement ressenti un apaisement. Elle ne croyait pas réellement que Mirlina pouvait l'entendre, même si elle le désirait ardemment, si elle espérait, inconsciemment, qu'elle puisse lui répondre. Mais faire comme si c'était le cas lui faisait du bien, et c'était là tout ce qui comptait. Ainsi, elle pouvait rester en contact avec sa femme, autrement que par ses souvenirs. Elle pouvait continuer de partager avec elle, et de la faire vivre d'une certaine façon. Liara ne pensait pas pratiquer cet exercice jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Déjà, elle songeait à espacer ses visites. Non pas qu'elle voulait l'oublier, ou ne plus lui rendre hommage, arrêter de penser à elle, de partager du temps avec elle... Mais, les années passant, l'Asari avait constaté que l'effet n'était plus le même, le désir non plus. Elle était en paix avec elle même. Bien sûr, elle n'arrêterait très certainement jamais de venir la voir, de lui parler. C'était devenu une habitude, et au fond, cela resterait toujours une nécessité. Mirlina serait toujours la personne la plus importante de l'univers à ses yeux, avec leurs filles. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Elles avaient passée une vie ensemble, celle de l'Humaine. Des années d'amour et de bonheur. Leur mariage, l'adoption de Johanna, la naissance de leurs filles, l'appartement luxueux qui leur avait été offert sur la Citadelle, une fois celle-ci remise en état, les voyages à travers la galaxie, une maison sur Terre, une autre sur Thessia... Les moments intimes... Ceux qui appartenaient à leur famille, à celle qu'elles s'étaient construites... Et ceux qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles... Une vie, comparable pour beaucoup d'Asari à un battement de cil, mais que Liara avait savouré jusqu'au dernier instant. Et malgré le temps qui les avaient rattrapés, jamais leur amour n'avait faibli, jamais leur couple n'avait été en danger... Car elles avaient possédé quelque chose d'indéfectible, de plus fort que le temps lui même... Elles s'étaient aimés, sans condition et sans détour, unissant aussi bien leurs corps que leurs âmes et leurs esprits. Bien sûr, comme tout couple, elle avait eu leurs moments de tensions, leurs accès de colères, leurs périodes de froids. Mais elles avaient été si proches, si sensibles... Chacune avait eu besoin de l'autre, pour ne serait-ce qu'aller bien. Combien pouvaient prétendre aimer si fort que la simple absence de leur moitié en devenait douloureuse, même après des années de mariage ? Combien admettaient que l'autre leur était nécessaire ? C'était ce genre d'amour qu'elles avaient partagés... Et Liara savait la chance qu'elle avait eu de vivre pareille romance, pareille vie. Car elle n'avait pas de regret.

_" Le son faible mais régulier d'une respiration résonnait dans la chambre. La pièce était surchargée de photos et de souvenirs. Des meubles en bois en occupaient une partie, vestiges d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque. Un style qu'elle avait toujours apprécié. Le lit occupait le centre de la pièce. Il était imposant, en bois de noyer. Liara était assise sur le bord, tenant la main de sa femme. Celle-ci dormait, un tuyaux s'échappant de son bras, relié à une perfusion. Ses cheveux rouges s'étaient décolorés avec les années pour devenir blanc. Sa peau était ridée et ses yeux s'étaient recouvert d'un léger voile, qui les rendait presque laiteux. Elle était d'une maigreur à faire peur, son épiderme tendu laissant deviner ses os. Elle prit une inspiration et laissa échapper un soupir douloureux._

_\- Bonjour, mon amour. (Lui lança Liara avec douceur.)_

_L'Asari avait le regard triste depuis maintenant des semaines. Voir sa femme dépérir ainsi la faisait énormément souffrir. Pire encore était la vérité suivante : Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, si ce n'était rester à ses côtés et l'accompagner aux portes de ce dernier et ultime voyage. Un voyage auquel elle ne pourrait prendre part. Sa main caressa le visage de l'Humaine qui lui sourit._

_\- Bonjour, beauté. (Siffla Mirlina.) Encore à me veiller._

_\- Toujours._

_\- Tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour toi._

_Liara porta la main de l'Humaine à sa bouche, avec une infinie douceur, et y déposa un baiser._

_\- Non. Je ne veux pas perdre la moindre seconde._

_L'Humaine la dévisagea, les yeux brillants._

_\- Je t'aime._

_\- Moi aussi._

_\- Et... J'espère que tu me pardonneras..._

_\- Te pardonner ?_

_\- De t'abandonner ainsi, en cours de route... Avec des enfants... (Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix faible, avec un sourire en coin.)_

_\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. (La réprimanda-t-elle, amusée.)_

_Mirlina rit et une violente quinte de toux la saisit. Le goût métallique du sang emplit sa bouche et Liara s'empressa de lui tamponner les lèvres avec un mouchoir._

_\- Chuuut... Du calme... (Souffla l'Asari, retenant ses larmes.)_

_Shepard inspira une nouvelle fois, haletante._

_\- Liara..._

_\- Je suis là, mon amour._

_Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau et le posa contre ses lèvres, une main derrière sa tête pour l'aider à boire. Mirlina ne prit qu'une petite gorgée, peinant à avaler._

_\- Je veux que tu saches... (Reprit-elle, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.) Que je n'ai aucun regret... Si ce n'est celui... De te faire endurer ceci... De devoir partir..._

_Liara caressa la joue de Mirlina, laissant échapper ses larmes._

_\- Oh mon amour... Je n'ai aucun regret, moi non plus. Toutes ces années, à tes côtés... Je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde..._

_Mirlina laissa sa tête glisser sur l'oreiller, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le plafond. Elle semblait détendue._

_\- Liara... (Souffla-t-elle de nouveau.) Je..._

_L'Asari attendit la fin de la phrase, qui n'arriva jamais. Les yeux de Mirlina devinrent vitreux et sa main relâcha la sienne. Liara la serra avec désespoir, les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'Humaine._

_\- Mirlina... (Gémit-elle.) Mirlina ?_

_Mais celle-ci ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Liara éclata alors en sanglot et enlaça le corps sans vie. Elle pensait s'y être préparée. Elle pensait être capable de l'endurer... Mais la douleur la frappa avec la force d'une balle, d'une projection biotique. La mort venait d'emporter son amour, son grand amour, son seul amour... Et elle était démunie face à ça. Alors elle pleura. Elle n'avait aucun regret... Elle avait profité de chaque instant... Mais les moments partagés, bien qu'intenses, resteraient toujours trop peu nombreux."_

Liara essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Son regard portait au loin, par delà le petit portillon qui l'isolait du reste du monde. Elle vit une voiture s'arrêter près de la sienne et deux femmes en sortirent. L'une Asari, l'autre Humaine. Liara sourit.

\- Je crois que tu serais fière de moi. Notre fille s'ouvre enfin à la vie... Et je crois qu'elle a quelqu'un à te présenter.

Elle se leva, et posa sa main sur la pierre.

\- Je reviendrais avec des fleurs, mon amour.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la petite sphère.

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

_Environ deux siècles plus tôt... _

La jeune femme marchait d'un pas décidé dans les allées de la Citadelle. Des arbres bordaient la route, leurs ombres projetées créant des dessins étranges sur le bitume. En accélérant l'allure, il lui sembla voir une scène se créer, mais chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait dessus, elle s'étiolait et ne laissait plus que des ombres informes ainsi qu'une affreuse migraine. L'Humaine ralentit après quelques minutes de marche, troublée. Cette allée n'en finissait pas... Une question traversa alors son esprit, suivie d'une angoisse primaire. Où allait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ce chemin lui était étranger et elle ignorait tout de son point de départ ou d'arrivée... Si tant est qu'il en ait un. Mais plus troublant encore, elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là, ni comment elle y était parvenue. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Et pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal au crâne ? Elle essaya de ne plus y penser et se mit dans l'idée de faire demi tour quand quelque chose bougea à la périphérie de sa vision. La jeune femme s'avança avec prudence. Elle quitta la route et contourna un arbre pour apercevoir une silhouette féminine qui disparu derrière un tronc. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait la peau bleue. L'inconnue se mit à courir quand elle se lança à sa poursuite, utilisant les arbres pour demeurer hors de vue et de portée. L'Humaine accéléra et sa cible fit de même, conservant son avance. Ce petit jeu la fatigua rapidement et elle força l'allure, piquant un sprint. L'inconnue la distança alors jusqu'à disparaître au loin, la laissant seule. Haletante, la jeune femme ralentit jusqu'à s'immobiliser. Son manque d'endurance la laissa interdite. Elle leva une main tremblante devant son visage et l'espace d'une seconde, elle jura y voir du sang. Mais il n'y avait aucune plaie, aucune trace rouge. Elle déglutit et laissa son regard englober les environs. Il n'y avait aucun son, si ce n'était celui de sa respiration, ni âme qui vive. Elle ne voyait rien d'autres que de l'herbe à perte de vue, coupée par l'allée sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle passa sous les arbres et traversa l'étendue verte. Les minutes défilèrent, mais elle eut l'impression de n'avoir pas avancé. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles, soulevant quelques mèches rebelles. Et un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la brise la saisit. Elle ne put en déterminer ni la raison, ni l'origine. Ne voyant rien, elle décida de continuer à avancer.

Pourquoi ?

C'était une question importante. Elle ne savait pas. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, en fin de compte ? Elle essayait simplement de ne pas penser à sa solitude, à sa peur. Combien de kilomètres parcourut-elle au bout du compte ? Encore une question de plus, sans réponse. La jeune femme avait l'étrange sensation d'être épiée et son crâne l'élançait de plus en plus. Elle coulait des regards en tout sens, dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Le vent souffla de nouveau et ses oreilles sifflèrent comme ses maux de têtes empirèrent. Face à elle, l'herbe sembla onduler dangereusement. En fait, c'était tout le sol qui palpitait sous ses pieds. L'Humaine tangua et essaya tant bien que mal de rester debout. Mais elle perdit finalement l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe. Ses doigts agrippèrent les brins et s'y raccrochèrent, attendant que le phénomène ne se calme. Elle jura, sa migraine s'accentuant encore. C'était comme si son cerveau était pris dans un étau qui ne cessait de se refermer un peu plus à chaque instant. Il lui sembla même entendre des murmures, mais elle ne parvenait pas à en comprendre le sens. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que du vent, qui soufflait encore, avec plus de force. Ses doigts plongèrent dans la terre meuble pour s'y accrocher fermement. Le sol bougeait toujours sous ses yeux et sa dureté mettait ses genoux aux supplices. Encore un peu et son estomac remonterait dans sa gorge, elle n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Déjà elle s'efforçait de retenir les nausées qui menaçaient de la faire chavirer. Ses doigts se crispèrent, se raccrochant presque désespérément à la terre qui s'effritait sous ses doigts...

L'humaine releva brusquement la tête. Comment le sol pouvait-il être meuble et dur à la fois ? Cela n'avait aucun sens... Ses genoux étaient toujours douloureux et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Quelque chose clochait. Elle laissa ses doigts courir dans l'herbe, les entortilla autour des brins... Leur texture était étrange... La jeune femme poussa un grognement comme son mal de crâne empira soudainement. Elle jeta la tête en arrière et serra les dents. De nouveaux bruits étouffés résonnèrent dans sa boîte crânienne. Cette fois-ci, elle décida de se concentrer dessus, s'efforçant de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle perçut quelques mots, par ci par là, mais pas suffisamment pour trouver un sens à ce que disaient les voix. Mais il y en avait plusieurs, de cela, elle en était désormais persuadée. Alors qu'elle prenait une inspiration, quelque chose de mouillé coula entre ses jambes. L'humaine baissa la tête et regarda au sol. La moitié de son corps était immergé dans un liquide rouge foncé. L'odeur ne lui était pas étrangère et elle craignait savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Elle constata dans le même temps que le sol ne tremblait plus et décida de se relever avant d'être engloutie. Quelque chose flottait à quelques pas sur sa gauche et elle s'avança avec prudence. Il s'agissait d'un corps, dont seul le dos était visible. L'Humaine déglutit, tremblante et tendit la main, à contrecoeur, vers le cadavre. Sa tenue lui était familière et elle se figea soudain, terrifiée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Finalement, après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, elle retourna le corps, confirmant par la même ses craintes. La douleur lui étreignit le coeur et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Sa poitrine se comprima et elle se retrouva incapable de respirer. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues cependant qu'elle secouait la tête. Des spasmes la secouèrent et de violents sanglots la saisirent.

\- Non... Nooooooooooooon ! (Hurla-t-elle.)

Ses mains agrippèrent le corps et elle le serra contre elle avec désespoir. L'Asari avait le visage livide, tordu en un masque de douleur... Son Asari. Sa Liara. Shepard hoqueta, peinant à reprendre son souffle. D'autres corps flottaient autour d'elle désormais, tous sur le dos. Mais elle reconnaissait les tenues qu'ils portaient et ne put faire le moindre geste, continuant de serrer l'Asari contre elle, dans l'espoir futile de faire taire la douleur...

_Echec._

Ce fut le seul mot qui traversa son esprit, murmuré à l'unisson par les voix qui étaient désormais parfaitement audibles. Les ténèbres s'étendaient au dessus de Mirlina, mais elle n'en eut cure. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'intéressa aux ombres huileuses qui dansaient autour d'elle, de plus en plus nombreuses et effrayantes. Elle pleurait, inconsolable, berçant le corps sans vie de la femme qui régnait en maîtresse dans son coeur. Elle avait échoué... Il n'y avait plus d'espoir... Elle était à bout de force et la douleur allait par vagues dans son corps. Elle grimaça en constatant que ses souffrances n'étaient pas uniquement morales ou émotionnelles et son regard glissa sur ses avants bras, couverts de plaies. Elle demeura sans bouger, plongée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_Abandon..._

_Echec..._

_Plus d'espoir..._

Les voix reprenaient ses pensées, les amplifiaient ! A moins que... Mirlina regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, remarquant que les ténèbres étendaient leurs doigts griffus dans sa direction. Les ombres qui l'entouraient, ces fantômes sans consistance et sans visage semblaient faire barrage contre cette obscurité croissante.

\- Commandant, c'est pour le mieux. Sauvez-là, ne vous retournez pas.

Mirlina hoqueta en reconnaissant la voix.

\- Kaidan ?... (Murmura-t-elle de sa voix brisée.)

Elle pouvait désormais le voir parmi les ombres, opinant d'un air confiant, se dressant contre les ténèbres.

\- Ma responsabilité... (Déclara Mordin.)

\- Ces unités souhaitent se joindre à nous contre les anciennes machines. (Fit Légion.)

\- Guide-la, Kalahira, et elle sera ta compagne comme elle fut la mienne. (Déclama Thane.)

D'autres voix s'élevèrent, de compagnons morts au combat, qu'elle n'avait parfois qu'à peine croisé. Sa migraine s'accentua pour lui arracher un nouveau gémissement, les murmures tambourinant désormais son esprit, le harcelant même et elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses pensées mais de celles qu'on voulait lui imposer. Elle serra les dents. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Aussi idiote ?

Le corps dans ses bras s'agita et Liara ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant au fond des siens.

\- Relève-toi. (Dit-elle.)

Mirlina la dévisagea, incertaine.

\- Liara... (Lâcha-t-elle de sa voix brisée, sans oser y croire.)

\- Relève-toi !

Shepard grommela et ouvrit les yeux au moment où un grincement métallique résonnait au loin. Une masse informe et grise emplissait la majeure partie de son champ de vision. Au delà s'étendait un champ de ruines et elle aperçut quelque chose s'élever dans les airs, mais fut incapable de déterminer ce dont il s'agissait. Au loin, de explosions étouffées retentirent et le ciel s'illumina durant de brefs moments, de couleurs diverses et chatoyantes. L'odeur du sang et des excréments emplissait l'air, ainsi que celui de la mort. Elle prit une inspiration et retint difficilement le cri qui cherchait à s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis que la douleur traversait tout son corps. Elle avait mal... Un mal de chien. Elle avait au moins deux côtes cassées, c'était une certitude. Sa main se posa sur le débris près de son visage, lui permettant de voir le sang qui la recouvrait, les plaies sur son avant-bras, son armure à moitié déchiquetée... Elle poussa un grognement et s'appuya sur ses bras pour se redresser à genoux. Elle commençait à se souvenir... Et une seule chose obséda ses pensées : Liara. L'Asari était en vie. Blessée, mais en sécurité... A la seule condition qu'elle se relève, à la seule condition qu'elle en finisse. Elle pouvait construire l'avenir, elle pouvait le lui offrir... Il suffisait qu'elle avance, qu'elle tienne bon. Un dernier effort, le plus difficile de tous, le plus important... Elle se remit debout, grimaçante de douleur et fit un pas, puis un autre. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'Asari, et l'espoir brillait désormais en son âme, dans son esprit, tel un phare la guidant dans ces heures sombres. Elle n'avait aucun doute là dessus, sans l'Asari, jamais elle ne serait allée aussi loin. Liara était son inspiration, la source de sa volonté. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait commencé à mener cette guerre, mais c'était pour elle qu'elle y mettrait un terme... Pour toute la galaxie, dont elle était le centre à ses yeux. Sans son soutien, elle aurait échoué... Serait devenu une caricature d'elle même. Mais ils l'avaient sous estimé... Ils avaient sous estimé le plus puissant des moteurs : L'espoir né de l'amour. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle avançait, qu'elle se battait. Elle se redressa, ignorant la douleur qui déchirait ses chairs et avança, serrant l'arme qu'elle tenait à la main de ses doigts gourds.

_**Attends moi Liara, j'arrive...**_

Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Et plus important encore : Elle n'échouerait pas.

**Fin.**


End file.
